


Elementary Excitement

by TimidMarshmallow



Series: Baby FFXV [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First day of kindergarten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidMarshmallow/pseuds/TimidMarshmallow
Summary: Prompto and Noctis start elementary school.Will it live up to their expectations?





	Elementary Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> To those who already read Daycare Days: Sorry about the extra week wait! Here is the boys’ first day of school!! The prequel is coming soon...
> 
> To those who haven’t: Please check out the first story in this series XD

"I remember the way! Mr. Gilgamesh's class is this way, come on!" Noctis was on the end, and he pointed with his free hand. Prompto was holding his other hand, with Ignis on his side. Gladio pulled Ignis' hand as he tried to rush ahead. "Me too, let's go!" 

Navigating through the other students going to homeroom, the boys made their way to their class. Mr. Gilgamesh was inside waiting, and when students entered he asked each child to sit at a desk group. Of course, the Caelums and their friends sat at one group together. "These seats are just for now. We'll get assigned seats next week." 

The teacher planned to let the kids sit with their peers until they got over the new student jitters. Allowing them to pick their seats now also allowed him to assess who worked well with who, and who needed to be separated. Mr. Gilgamesh also had to keep in mind a few requests, namely one from a father named Regis. He had asked for his sons to be kept together at first before slowly encouraging exploration. 

Something about the boys having justified separation anxiety due to strenuous past experiences. Regis hadn't gone into further detail. Oh, and his sons had phones. He promised the boys wouldn't misuse the privilege of carrying them, and he thanked the teacher for his understanding. 

"Mr. Gilgamesh? Where do we put our backpacks?" Ignis raised his hand to ask just like his uncle had taught him. 

"I will assign cubbies once everyone arrives. For now, you may leave them on your desk." The students still had ten more minutes to appear before being marked as tardy. 

Prompto sat at his desk and swung his feet. The chair was just high enough that the short boy couldn't have his boots flat on the ground. If he put his foot at an angle then he could keep his tippy toes there, but he was too excited for all that right now. "Noct, I can't wait to start learning!" 

"I know, Prom! We are going to be so smart." Noctis puffed out his chest, and Gladio giggled. "I'm glad we get to sit together." He poked Noctis' arm. Ignis pointed at the door. "Aranea! Hi!" 

Their friend walked over to their desk grouping. "Hi guys! Look at my red backpack! And I got shiny new black ribbons for my hair! And guess what! I even have a gel pen to write with in case I'm allowed to. ...Aw, there's no room to sit here." There were only four desks in a group. 

Prompto gestured to the desks next to theirs. "You could sit there! And then we can wave to you!!" 

Aranea followed his suggestion, and waved to all four boys. "I can still see you from over here." Ignis smiled. "I can see you too!" 

Students continued trickling in as the morning progressed. Prompto and Noctis would wave to whoever they knew from daycare. Dave sat with Aranea and told her all about his notebook with a picture of a dog on it. He even made it bark at her, and she laughed. Soon the bell rang, and any children who arrived after were considered late. Mr. Gilgamesh looked at the now full classroom and raised his voice to be heard over the chatter. "Good morning!" 

Conversation died down. "Good morning!" A chorus of little voices repeated his greeting. 

"Welcome to my class. We are going to learn a lot this year! First, let's take what we need from our backpacks and put it on our desks. We will need a notebook and a pencil. Then we can get our cubbies sorted out so we can begin all the fun stuff." The teacher held up a clipboard he had grabbed from his desk. "I'm going to call your name and then say a number. That number is going to be inside your cubby, along with your name. When I call you, please come up and put your lunch boxes and backpacks in your new cubby."

Prompto waited for his name to be called, blue notebook and star-covered pencil sitting on the desk like the teacher asked. Noctis held up two pencils. "Hmm, Carbuncle one or fish one..." Ignis pointed to the fish one. "That one, because you can cook fish, just like my cake pencil." Gladio picked his garula notebook from his bag. 

"Noctis? And Prompto. You two will have cubbies three and four." Mr. Gilgamesh kept moving through the list after the boys put their backpacks and lunch boxes away, but Noctis walked over to his teacher. Prompto followed. "Mr. Gilgamesh? People won't steal from our cubbies, right?" The incident with Mr. Promberry was still a sore spot, it seemed. 

"No, Noctis. That's a good question, though. Class! Did we hear what Noctis just asked? He asked if people would take something from his cubby. Is that a kind thing to do?" 

All the kids shouted out a negative answer. 

"That's right, we respect each other in this classroom." Mr. Gilgamesh asked the Caelums to return to their seats. "As a matter of fact, when we're done with the cubbies, I think we should talk about the class rules. Can anybody tell me why rules are important?" 

Ignis raised his hand, but Gladio blurted out the answer. "If you don't follow them, you get grounded and then you can't play video games." Some of the other classmates agreed. 

"Okay... why else are rules important? Nyx?" 

Prompto turned to see his familiar daycare friend. He had forgotten that Nyx was in their class, since he hadn't come to orientation. Nyx had also come in while Aranea was speaking to the four boys, so Prompto hadn't seen him. 

"Because rules are like laws, and police men make you follow laws. I'm going to be a hero policeman when I grow up." Nyx was already imagining the uniform. The teacher started talking, and the future hero snapped back to attention. 

Moving away from the cubbies (everyone now had their own storage space), Mr. Gilgamesh walked over to the group time carpet and set up his portable easel. "Rules are important because they help us remember what is safe, how to treat people, and what is not okay to do." Easel standing at the ready, the teacher put a large pad of paper on it. "For example, I have this rule in my class every year: no hitting. Are there any other important rules we should add?" He wrote the first rule on the paper. 

The teacher called each student, and after they suggested something he wrote it. He also had them sit on the group time carpet when they were done speaking. When all the children were sitting he read the long list out loud. "No hitting. Please don't run. No stealing, use inside voices..." 

Gladio started to lose interest and poked Prompto. The blond whispered, asking his friend to stop. The brunet didn't listen. "Gladdy, stooooop!" 

Mr. Gilgamesh looked at the child who was bothering his friend. "Gladiolus, please move up here." The boy moved, not realizing that sitting closer to the teacher meant he was in trouble. He thought he was extra cool because he got to sit in front. Prompto was glad he was able to listen to the teacher again without any distractions. 

Noctis traced the triangle on the carpet where he was sitting, not listening to the rest of the class rule creation. Mr. Gilgamesh eventually pointed to the calendar on the wall, and this recaptured Noctis' focus. "We keep track of time using several tools. Can anybody name one of these tools?" 

Ignis' hand shot up immediately, but Aranea was picked to answer. "Clocks are for time!" "Yes, any other tools?" "Umm..." Ignis' hand was waving impatiently now, and the teacher had mercy. "Ignis?" 

"We use stopwatches and timers and clocks and calendars and phones and even the sun! The sundials can use the sunlight to tell the time!" Ignis beamed, and Prompto clapped. His friend was so smart! Noctis clapped louder, and soon the whole class was clapping. Ignis blushed at all the attention. 

Mr. Gilgamesh settled them down and continued the lesson. After they counted the days in the month the class was asked to return to their desks. He handed out a worksheet and explained the letters on it were called the alphabet. The Caelums and their friends beamed. They already knew what that was. "We're going to use the alphabet to introduce ourselves. If your name starts with the letter a, please come up." 

All the children came forward when their first initial was called, and said a few words about themselves. The teacher had to remind the chattier children that there were others waiting for a turn. After all the kids had a turn in the spotlight the teacher asked them to recite the alphabet. 

They began a 'letter a' worksheet after that. 

-o-

The cafeteria had long tables, with equally long benches for the children to sit on. The kindergarteners ate lunch first, and Mr. Gilgamesh's class was the penultimate group to arrive. The math lesson had run a little late, some of the children needed the instructions repeated. 

Prompto moved closer to Noctis as their class walked into the cafeteria. It was noisy, and there were so many kids. The Caelums sat at the end of a table next to Ignis and Gladio, and some of their other classmates sat next to them. 

The four boys were happily eating when some children further down the table started fighting. They tried to remember their names from earlier as they heard the progression of the argument. The battling classmates elbowed each other. "I saw you trying to take my yogurt, Miles!" 

"No, I wasn't! I was trying to get my spoon that I knocked! Elea, stop being mean!" The boy tried to explain himself, but the girl was too wound up. She pushed him, shoving Miles into the kid next to him. Gutsco shoved back. 

The pushing war caused all the other children to scoot away as a cafeteria aide ran over to stop the quarrel. Unfortunately, the four friends at the end of the table had no room to keep scooting. Prompto, who was at the edge of the bench since lunch started, found himself on the floor. Noctis jumped off the bench to help him up. 

"Are you okay!?" 

"Yeah, I just fell on my butt." Prompto took Noct's offered hand and dusted himself off, his brother turning him around to help. Ignis and Gladio also abandoned their lunches to check on their friend. "Do you have a numb butt now?" 

"What's a numb butt, Ignis?" Prompto hoped he didn't have one, whatever it was, he had liked his butt the way it was before. Ignis defined the word. "Numb is when you can't feel anything. Can you still feel your butt?" 

Prompto patted his behind. "Yeah, I feel it." He then patted Noctis' butt to check. "I feel Noct's too, so he doesn't have a numb butt either." The older three checked each other's butts to be safe. None of the rumps were numb. 

They went back to their lunches, and soon it was time to go to recess. Their class was led outside by a cafeteria aide, and everyone went wild. The excited children darted across the play yard to explore. The equipment was very basic; a slide, some monkey bars, a seesaw, and a few chocobo spring rockers. 

Of course, the rocking chocobos were of the most interest. The four friends climbed on. "Better keep up!" Gladio swayed violently on his steed. "I'm going on ahead!" Ignis decided he had reached the imaginary destination first and stood up on the chocobo to dismount. He jumped off. 

"Whoa, Iggy, you were high up! What if you fell!?" Prompto hugged the chocobo rocker he was sitting on. Ignis puffed his chest. "I'm okay! I know how to get down safely." 

Noctis huffed. "I'm not allowed to climb up high. Well... You got to do it..." He went to stand on the chocobo to jump off, but Prompto shook his head. "Noct! You could get hurt! I don't want you to get hurt!" 

Big brother paused. While he knew Prompto wouldn't tattle, he would have to tell the truth if Noctis did get hurt. Noctis sighed. Fine, no cool tricks for him. What else could they try out? He led the group to the slide. There was a line, but Prompto, Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio got to go twice each before some kids started shoving to get to the front. 

They abandoned the slide. It looked like it was time to go inside anyway, the teachers were coming out to collect their students. The friends could see Mr. Gilgamesh speaking with one of the aides who had been supervising the playground. 

Gladio urged them to follow him so they could get into line first. 

-o-

Settled in and ready to learn, the children listened as Mr. Gilgamesh talked about clouds. Their first science lesson would be about the weather, and the teacher was getting ready to give out cotton balls for them to glue to a blue paper. 

"We will make up stories with our clouds, and I will help you write them down. Eventually, you will write your own stories all by yourself!" 

Ignis' hand was in the air again. 

"Yes, Ignis?" 

"I already know how to write." Ignis pushed up his glasses. Prompto and Noctis chimed in. "I can write!" "Me too!" 

"Wonderful! Then you three can start your stories right away." Mr. Gilgamesh handed out the materials, and Gladio pouted. All his friends could write... Well, he could ask them to show him how. He watched as they immediately started writing their cloud stories. 

“What does that say?” Ignis told his story first. “Clouds are white but they can be gray when it rains or snows.” 

Noctis held up his work. “Clouds are like sky pillows.” He wished he could take a nap on one, they looked comfortable. Prompto read his story. “Clouds are puffy like candy.” 

“Ah, yes, like cotton candy. Or candy floss, as some people call it.” Mr. Gilgamesh has been circling the classroom as his students worked. Prompto startled and twisted around to look at the teacher behind him. Gladio immediately held up his cloud paper. “I haven’t put a story on yet but look at my work!” 

“Very nice! I like how you pulled the cotton balls apart to make different cloud shapes.” The teacher moved on to monitor the other students, the ones that had been fighting during lunch. 

Before long, it was time to start cleaning up to go home. The cloud pictures were collected, they would be finished tomorrow and hung on one of the billboards around the room. Groups were called by table to gather their things from their cubbies. The Caelums and friends retrieved their backpacks and lunchboxes and sat back down so the other students could access the cubbies. 

“I can’t wait to tell Dad that school is awesome!” “Yeah, Uncle will be so happy that I had fun!” Noct, Daddy will like our story!” “Yeah, I’m gonna tell him about how smart we are.” It had not escaped their notice that they were the only three in class who could read and write already. 

The final bell rang, and the loudspeaker dismissed the walkers first. Mr. Gilgamesh quickly explained that a walker was anyone who wasn’t riding the school bus. “Even if you have someone driving you, you’re considered a walker. So if you are not on the bus, then please head to the front of the school with our dismissal aide.” 

The four boys went to the doorway to meet the arriving aide. 

“Miss Gentiana!?” 

Their former daycare teacher smiled at them. “Hello, boys. Oh, you’ve grown so much!” 

“What are you doing here?” “Where is your baby?” “I missed you!” “Do you work here now?” 

“One at a time, please, haha. Yes, I work here now. I can do this in the afternoon and Mr. Ifrit is with Eos now. I missed you all too, you’re sweethearts.” She answered the questions using her lover’s title from work because that’s how the boys addressed him. Well, used to address him. Time really does fly, the children were a lot more mature than when she had first met them. 

Walking the group of students to the front of the school, Miss Gentiana checked each child off of her list as parents and guardians picked up their charges. Her job was to make sure each child was picked up by the right person, and to make sure that the waiting children were not left alone. The school was in a city, after all, and anything could happen. 

Mr. Scientia arrived first. Ignis hugged his pals before excitedly recounting his day as his uncle took his backpack. “-And we even got to play outside after lunch! Oh, and-“ Mr. Scientia smiled. If Ignis was this hyper now, then what would he be like when they got home and he found the surprise cheesecake? 

Gladio’s family arrived next. Iris ripped her hand out of her father’s and almost knocked Gladio over. “Was it fun!? I missed you! Dad and I have food for you at home! PRIME GARULA RIB!!!” 

“Iris, you promised you’d keep it a surprise.” Clarus chuckled, he knew the secret was too big for the little girl. Not like it hurt any, his son was still happy. 

“That’s my favorite! YAAAAAY! Bye guys I gotta go home and eat my awesome food at home see you tomorrow!” 

“Bye Gladdy!” “See you tomorrow!” Miss Gentiana said goodbye to another student’s parent before tapping the Caelums’ shoulders. “Your father is coming. Please wait until he gets a bit closer though.”

The boys looked where she was pointing. “DADDY!” It was very hard, but they waited for Regis to hobble over. He had his cane, so his knee must have been aching again. 

“My precious sons! How was your first day of school?” Prompto and Noctis latched onto him, careful not to squeeze too tight. “It was awesome!” “Daddy, I can’t wait to come back tomorrow!” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I missed you.” He had thought about them at work all throughout the day. They walked to the car, Prompto and Noctis retelling the day. They entered the Regalia and Cor congratulated them on surviving the first day of public education. 

Regis smiled. “So, do you boys want ice cream? Or do you want to get donuts? Or would you like to get-“ 

“ICE CREAM!” Noctis interrupted before the third choice was revealed. Prompto nodded. “Can we get sprinkles!? And some chocolate chips in it and a cone and gummy bears and-“ 

Cor and Regis laughed. They’d need a dentist appointment before the first month of school was over! “Yes, my sons, we can get toppings and cones.” 

Prompto hugged his backpack and leaned against Noctis. “Today was fun.” 

“Yeah, and we get ice cream too!” 

-o-

They had checked their backpacks before shower time to make sure everything was in order for tomorrow morning. Well, bath time. Though they were both capable of cleaning up independently they wanted a fun bubble bath to end the already exciting day. Prompto had made a ‘cloud puff just like his story’ out of the shampoo suds, and Noctis wanted to add that to his story tomorrow. 

Regis kissed their foreheads after story time, and they cuddled together as he turned off the lights and left the room. 

“What was your favorite part, Noct?” Prompto yawned. 

“I liked the alphabet paper. It had cool pictures to help the other kids learn ‘a’. I’m glad we already know that stuff.” Noctis closed his eyes. 

“Yeah. I can’t wait for more school.” Prompto shifted and nestled his face against his brother’s chest. 

“Tomorrow.” 

“Okay. Night night, Noct.”


End file.
